Magnus and the Fairy
by elleran1969
Summary: Magnus Bane loves to fall in love he meets a new being who helps him along the way, Alec will be there in time. Low rating to start with. Rating is now rising be aware sex scenes will be included.
1. Fairy Tale

Magnus and the F'airy

Chapter one

'Camille let it go!' Magnus roared.

Snapping his fingers he froze Camille's upper body as the vampire was about to bite into the tiny crying creature she held.

'Release me Magnus! I must taste its blood, the smell is sooo delicious,' Camille spoke part purr part snarl, it was her prey and she would not let it go.

'Camille the poor thing is weeping set it free now, before I make you,' Magnus demanded applying a little more pressure.

'Oh very well,' she snapped.

Magnus released his spell on Camille's hands she opened her fingers and the tiny being fluttered up into the air on tiny feathered wings.

'Hmmf you have not heard the end of this Magnus,' Camille scowled as she stalked from the room.

Magnus watched her for a moment and sighed it seemed he did not hear the last of anything these days, sometimes being in love with a vampire was exhausting.

'Come here little one, I will not harm you,' Magnus said to the still fluttering and shaking individual he had rescued from his lover's venomous bite.

As it drifted towards him Magnus was enchanted, it was tiny perfect woman with bronze skin and dark eyes her wings were golden with white tips, soft and feathered. She landed on his shoulder and snuggled up to his face placing delicate kisses along his neck.

'Thank you for saving my life Warlock Magnus Bane, I was foolish to fly too near the cold one she caught my scent and pounced,' she said in a sweet trilling voice.

'You are very welcome and I must say you are the most lovely and smallest faerie maiden I have ever seen, to which court do you belong my dear?' He asked.

'No court, no no free to fly the world am I Warlock Magnus Bane, not of the Fey folk am I,' she replied.

'Truly that is most interesting may I ask what you are then?' Magnus asked with an eyebrow lifted quizzically.

' F' airy I am one of the Messengers of the Angel Kind,' she replied.

'I have never heard of Messengers of Angels I thought the Angels were the messengers,' Magnus said.

'Yes and we are Messengers for the Messengers, when they are on Earth we take small things for them and bring Angels words and thoughts to human kind. When they return to Father we are free to be of the air. Free air F'airy,' she explained.

'So are you demon and Angel like the Fey?' Magnus asked fascinated.

The little woman had risen from his shoulder and was fluttering around his head she turned a pirouette and stopped. He observed at her carefully as she flew about, he got no sense of deception from her but he had been caught before he resolved to be cautious.

'No no demon only Angel pure made by father we were after Angels before; demons, Fey, humans and pretty warlocks like Magnus Bane,' she fluted.

Magnus laughed he was very glad he had stopped Camille before she could make a meal of this charming being, but he was also intrigued he wondered if any of his friends had heard of the F'airy folk.

'Why thankyou Madame F'airy I think you too are very pretty, may I ask your name as you know mine so well?'

'Name is Nefertiri,' she replied landing on his hand.

She was very light and she looked about seven inches tall, her wings when she closed them came down almost to her ankles. Her outfit was a light blue shift that shimmered as she moved she really was disarmingly adorable. looking at her he believed she truly must be divine.

'Nefertiri like the Egyptian Queen?' He asked.

'Yes very beautiful Queen filled with love, friend of my mother she was. Born in lotus flowers in the palace of Nefertiri and Akenaten I was,' she replied dancing away once more and flittering over Magnus.

'My dear one that would make you thousands of years old!' Magnus exclaimed.

'So many questions Magnus Bane, yes have lived many seasons, but the world is beautiful and there is much love it is good to live is it not?' she laughed lightly as she spun.

She leaned forward to kiss him again, her kisses were soft and light and made his heart leap with joy.

'Must go now Magnus Bane for hungry am I,' Nefertiri said.

'I have food of all kinds Nefertiri and can conjure anything you wish.'

Magnus was keen to keep her there as long as possible he desperately wanted to find out all he could about the exquisite creature and her kind, Nefertiri laughed and shook her head.

'No this cannot be Magnus Bane my kind drink only one thing Essence of love, I must search to find it,' she replied.

'Wait you drink love? Do you steal it?' Magnus' heart sank was there some evil then in the F'airy.

'No not steal foolish Magnus Bane, when there is love Essence is released, freed into the air love remains essence is able to be collected see,' from under her wings she brought forth a small sphere. It had a tiny drop something residual left in it Magnus waved his hand over feeling the energy, yes there it was love.

'Can I ask then Nefertiri why can you not find love essence here in my home?' Magnus asked.

She seemed to hesitate and flew a little out of Magnus' reach she looked at him sadly and replied.

'Have been here times before I have found essence to gather for there has been love here Magnus Bane, but it must be true and good and giving. With the cold one it is tainted the love is wrong, it cannot be collected it does not contain sustenance.'

'Ah very well I understand, but please promise you will come back and visit me again,' Magnus asked.

His voice and demeanor were now dejected; he had known for some time that his love for Camille was not fully reciprocated but this information was still a blow.

The F'airy flew back onto his shoulder and kissed him several times patting his face and making reassuring little noises.

'A promise will I make to you Magnus Bane for you have saved my life and my thanks you have, I shall return,' she replied before disappearing.

Magnus looked around there had been no portal, no magic he could not tell how she had disappeared, he did briefly feel a soft flutter against his cheek, but there was no sign of the F'airy maiden.

Magnus waited for several days hoping Nefertiri would return however after some time he grasped that if she was coming back it would not be soon. Magnus' life continued on, his problems with Camille spiraling out of control until finally he knew it was truly over with her and he retreated to his home in sorrow.

(This story has been on my mind for weeks and although I am supposed to be working on my novel Nefertiri would not let go so here it is I will post a chapter a day)


	2. Love Actually

Chapter 2

One night as Magnus sat on his divan reading the F'airy simply popped into existence right before him. Magnus gave a startled yell and raised his hands ready to defend himself when he realized that it was Nefertiri. The F'airy was beside herself with laughter rolling around in the air, while Magnus looked on in bemusement.

'Oh Magnus Bane your funny face oh oh oh,' she giggled uncontrollably.

'Yes very funny my dear, and may I ask where you have been? When you promised that you would come back,' said Magnus.

'Come back I have, am here now, see,' she replied tilting her head quizzically at him.

And then with a graceful dive she landed in her favourite spot on his shoulder and proceeded to wrap one of her soft golden wings around the back of his head whilst snuggling against his face.

'Well yes I suppose you are but why has it taken you ten years?' he asked.

"Time is trivial flows by too fast, humans made these year things what do they matter? We live, we do, goodbye, hello, love, hate, birth, death all keep happening. I have been in the world now I come back to Warlock Magnus Bane,' she replied.

Magnus was staggered he had a feeling he may have just heard on of the most profound thoughts of his long life, although he had to admit that next to the F'airy he was little more than a child. He had a shift in his ideas, previously he had found the Nefertiri to be perhaps a bit simple but she was obviously a very wise being.

'I am very glad then that you have come back, it is wonderful to see you again,' Magnus had felt a sudden lift in his spirits at the return of this tiny woman.

'Yes good to be back, stay with you for this time I will Magnus Bane,' she said.

'Truly! That is good news will you need a room? How can I make you comfortable?' He asked excitedly.

'No room I will sleep next to you Magnus Bane and I am most tired so let us sleep now,' she said this more like a command than a request.

So, flitting over Magnus's head the F'airy followed him into his room and settled on his bed, but as she lay on the pillow next to his head eye lashes fluttering shut she suddenly disappeared.

'Nefertiri!' Magnus cried.

'Eee yes what Magnus Bane?' she answered frowning and yawning at the same time.

She had reappeared in the same spot laying curled with her wings wrapped around her body like the most precious blanket ever made.

'You vanished,' Magnus said in bewilderment he had still felt no magic.

'Yes F'airy camouflage, always invisible unless we wish, cannot control it when sleeping,' she yawned again for effect.

'But I felt no magic nothing how can you do it?'

'It is natural for F'airy, would Magnus Bane ask a chameleon how he changes colour? Why ask Nefertiri how she becomes invisible same same. Now we sleep Magnus Bane no more questions,' she said this very firmly.

Magnus decided that any more questions would have to wait for the morning, so he laid his head on the pillow beside the one the F'airy slept on and fell asleep with the scent of spring hovering in the air.

The next day was spent with Magnus peppering Nefertiri with questions about the F'airy folk some she answered, some she laughed at and others she simply ignored. Magnus found every moment with her a delight he felt his spirits continue to rise as they had previously. At dinner time, she took out one of the small golden globes from behind her wing and sipped the sparkling liquid.

'So dear one where have you collected that essence?' He asked.

'From a human hospital,' she replied.

'That seems an odd place to find love essence,' Magnus said.

'No much love there; families, babies much joy much truth, much sacrifice and sorrow too, but plentiful love pure and good,' she said with a smile.

Magnus thought about her words and again was profoundly moved; joy, loss, pain, sacrifice and sorrow of course a hospital would have all of these examples of love.

The days went by Magnus and Nefertiri told each other stories about their travels in the world she told him of all the love and beauty she had seen. He knew that she had also seen the horrors of the world but she did not seem to dwell on those, instead giving examples of the pure love she had seen in those dark moments. Being with the Angelic little being was doing wonders for Magnus his heart grew lighter every day, she had helped him to heal from the pain of his split with Camille and to see the goodness in the world again.

They also discussed the attributes of the Essence of love she collected, Magnus had wondered if it had any properties he could use in his medicines but she told him decisively it could not be kept for long. She also revealed that it could be used by the F'airy on other creatures to bring about a remembrance of love. She explained to him they sometimes used it on those who needed courage in the face of challenges to love.

One day she came down and he sensed something was different she was still joyous but more pensive.

'Magnus Imi ib,' she began.

The day she had called him Imi ib for the first-time Magnus had been astonished with the change but knowing the meaning of it brought him to tears. That this being so ancient and with blood of the Angels in her veins had deigned to call him, a half demonic downworlder, beloved left him astounded.

'Yes my love, 'he replied.

'It is time for me to leave, my wings grow still and weak from lack of use, fly I must for some time around this world,' she smiled at him.

Magnus felt is heart drop how he wanted to beg he to stay, but one thing his time with her had taught him was that to sacrifice for love was one of the purest expressions of that feeling.

'I will miss you Nefertiri but I understand, now promise that you will come back to see me sooner this time,' Magnus entreated his amber eyes glowing.

'Time is endless for us Magnus Bane my dear Imi ib but I will return, farewell,' and with that she was gone.

Magnus sighed and a tear rolled down his face, he pushed it away impatiently, he had a new interest in life the F'airy had stayed with him long enough to give him hope once more. Time to travel he decided, he would call on Catarina and Ragnar perhaps a trip to South America, he had been meaning to return there for some time. He had fond memories of Peru having had some entertaining adventures there, he would however remember to avoid guano stealing pirates and dominant male monkeys. It took him a few weeks to convince Ragnar but soon the three of them were on their way to Peru.

(to find out what happened in Peru read The Bane Chronicles By Cassandra Clare)


	3. The Venetian Affair

Chapter 3

Once again his heart was broken, this time by a beautiful young Peruvian man, after drinking his way to oblivion and mayhem Magnus calmed down and took stock once more. He devoted himself to the further study of magic and medicine for a while, with of course a number of brief romantic interludes but nothing serious.

One thing that did come up on occasion in his studies were brief mentions of tiny fae that only appeared to certain people. He began to take note of these references and to try to discover if they did refer to the F'airy folk. It seemed that those who did mention them were reluctant or unable to give further details still there were tantalizing tidbits that he looked forward to discussing with his F'airy friend.

Magnus was in Venice it was one of his favourite cities, he had fond memories of his time in the Doge's Palace with Casanova. Now there was a man who knew how to have a good time and liked to make sure that everyone else did too, Magnus smiled at the thought.

As he wandered down one of the cobblestoned streets following a night of fun and perhaps a little debauchery, he watched as the Gondola's and Sandolo's floated on the canals. Yes, Venice was a city of music, art and lust, but without love he was beginning to feel lost and empty again.

He had rented a charming apartment overlooking the golden palace Ca' d'Oro in Cannaregio. This particular evening, he was sitting on his balcony appreciating the sunset views whilst enjoying a glass of a fine Prosecco. When suddenly he felt a slight fluttering of feathered wings against his face as the F'airy popped into sight he gave a cry of joy.

'Nefertiri my dear it is wonderful to see you!' He exclaimed, as always on seeing her his mood had immediately lifted.

She flew around him peppering him with kisses as he laughed she finally perched in front of him on his mosaic table and twirled. She was wearing a bright yellow sari decorated with intricate lotus patterns of turquoise and with tiny diamantes.

'See a new dress for you Magnus Imi ib,' she said.

'It is wonderful dearest where did you get such a beautiful garment made?' he asked admittedly with just a touch of envy.

'Andhra Pradesh, a gift from Devi,' she replied continuing to show off her exotic outfit.

'Well then a trip to India is definitely on the cards for me, but tell me about your travels and how you have found me,'' he said.

'Around the world and back have I been when I heard your heart cry out Magnus Imi ib, so to you I have come,' she replied settling on his shoulder and snuggling in.

Magnus was overwhelmed that she could hear the loneliness in his heart from so far, it was true he had not had any true relationships for some time but it was just lately that it had begun to sting once more.

'I am deeply touched Nefertiri,' he said softly stroking her golden snow tipped wings.

'Always will I be your friend Magnus Imi ib to you my heart is attuned,' she said patting his cheek.

'I could not ask for a better friend than you me dearest and I hope you will stay with for some time,' Magnus replied.

''Yes stay I will and tomorrow we will have an adventure,' she said with a smile.

Magnus looked at her quizzically this was the F'airy at her gentle bossiest and he wondered what it meant, but she would not say any more so he fell asleep contemplating the mysterious ways of the Angelic breeds.

The next day the sun rose gloriously over the Venetian Canal, the sky was shades of gold and red that shone upon the water turning it a striking shade of violet. Magnus looked out the window and grinned, so today he was off to have an adventure with a mini Angel he wondered what was in store.

In honor of the occasion he had put on a gorgeous maroon coloured jacket with a gold waistcoat, a pair of white breeches, his fabulous new black boots that he was highly attached to and a rather magnificent silver topped cane, he finished the whole look off with a fine top hat.

When Nefertiri joined him she took one look at him and vanished, when she returned moments later she was wearing a soft pink chiffon dress decorated with tiny lace rosebuds. It had a gathered waist and with it she wore tiny pale green satin shoes.

'How wonderful we look together my dear, I wish I could show you to the entire world,' Magnus said beaming.

Nefertiri giggled and landed on his shoulder.

'Whisper in your ear I will Magnus and you must do everything I say,' Nefertiri said.

'Ah! A challenge then so be it! Let us away to see what adventures we can find,' Magnus waved his hands with a flourish.

The night began in a delightfully gauche little tavern in one of Venice's darker alleys, Nefertiri seemed in a whimsical and slightly wicked mood as she encouraged Magnus to flirt with a devilishly handsome Moorish pirate.

Magnus was somewhat wary but the fellow did have two of his favourite features, dark hair and an amazing body. He was also a flamboyant dresser, with a bright yellow waistcoat which clung tightly to his dark-skinned and well defined frame, and a rather delectable gold earring hanging in one ear. Soon Magnus was enjoying himself immensely, sharing wicked yarns and not a little under the table groping with his new friend Harun.

Nefertiri whispered into Magnus' ear that he had to talk Harun into a Gondola ride.

'Come now my friend I know you are used to your mighty warship, but let me show you the joys of my canals,' Magnus said with a raised eyebrow that invited the taking of every word in an erotic manner.

Nefertiri giggled at his skill as the Warlock got exactly the reaction he had been after and was soon strolling arm in arm (completely acceptable in cosmopolitan Venice), to the nearest convenient Gondolier. Said Gondolier was more than happy to take the generous moneyed gentleman and his raffish friend on a trip past the Bridge of Sighs.

By the time they returned to Magnus' apartment the pirate seemed smitten by his charms, Magnus too was rather taken by Harun as although a pirate he was a very civilized fellow. They sat on his couch and while Harun at first attempted to get a higher level of intimacy started, which Magnus was not in the least averse to, Nefertiri however nixed the idea. And instead made Magnus engage in an explorative conversation that included questions about Harun's youth and early life.

It transpired that Harun was not a pirate by birth but had in fact been the son of a noble family in Northern Africa. As a youth he had been tricked by a jealous relative and was subsequently sold into slavery aboard a merchant trader. After several years, he had worked his way up in the crew until they were set upon by pirates. And when given the choice of a piratical career or death, had sensibly in Magnus' opinion, chosen to take the colours of the black and red.

'Of course Magnus piracy has put a bounty on me head, still better that than feeding the fishes,' Harun explained, his English peppered with a pirates slang.

'Indeed you have been ill done by my friend and yet I perceive you have made the most of a bad situation, I am most impressed,' Magnus replied.

'Well now if you're so taken with me charms how about you let me show you a few more of them,' Harun said sensuously.

Magnus melted a little as the pirate's powerful arms pulled him in for a passionate and slightly salty kiss.

'You may do as you wish now Imi ib,' Nefertiri whispered fluttering away.

Soon both men were locked in a fiery embrace jackets being tossed aside and breeches breached. Magnus could feel the pull of the pirates kisses and hands upon him and reciprocated exploring the hardened and well defined physique. Their bodies became entwined and their embraces grew more urgent, both kissing and stroking each other, moaning affirmations and approval at the motions of the other.

Harun whispered what he desired and Magnus nodded kissing deep in the crevice of the pirates throat giving bites that drew groans of pleasure and left purple marks on Harun's ebony skin.

Magnus had enjoyed both the dominant and submissive roles in his very active sexual life, he was not surprised when the very masculine man he was with sought the more passive role. This had been his experience in the past with other lovers. The more dominant the character often the greater desire to be dominated, and Magnus was happy to comply.

He took great enjoyment in the sensual gratification of others and did everything he could to make his lovers pleasure complete. Soon in fact he had Harun yelling his name as he stroked and held him whilst delving inside his deepest secret places. He himself was caught up in desire and need and soon he too was crying out as waves of pleasure washed over him.

As they lay together afterwards Magnus gently stroking his lovers thick dark hair whilst he slept, he thought over what Nefertiri's goal had been. Magnus had at first merely been attracted the pirate's disreputable appearance, but after their conversation he actually felt some sentiment towards him as well. This contributed to a more intense love making than he had had in some time, it had felt more honest, less just a meeting of bodies but of minds and perhaps hearts as well.

Could this beautiful young man be the one? Had Nefertiri guided him to his true love at last someone who would stay with him forever or at least for as long as they lived? He was not sure but he felt it would be nice to find out. And with that thought he fell asleep his arms cradling a noble pirate and hope stirring in his breast once more.


	4. Save the last dance

Chapter 4

Magnus looked at his carpet in disgust the Leyak demon he had summoned and then destroyed had left an absolute mess. His client had wanted him to kill the demon to stop it from its nightly attacks on his pregnant wife, it had been feeding on the blood of her unborn child. Magnus normally didn't kill demons himself but this one he found reprehensible so had made an exception.

The revolting creatures wore their innards on the outside and his rug was covered in organs. He could of course just whisk the mess away magically. However the unfortunate side effect of destroying these demons was that it was nearly impossible to get rid of the smell of their entrails. With a sigh, he zapped away the rug he'd had for over two centuries to the nearest land fill. Great gods, he thought Leyak demons he hated their guts.

'Magnus where are you?' A sweet voice called.

'In here Etta my love,' he replied.

She entered to the room to find her lover staring at a now bare floor she walked over and stretched up for a very agreeable kiss. Magnus kissed her again for good measure she was the light of his life at this moment his beautiful dancer.

'So something nasty happened on the rug?' She surmised.

'Yes unfortunately very nasty, still it's an excuse to get a new one together. Do you fancy a quick trip to Marrakesh?' He asked.

'Hmm that would be lovely, I haven't had a good tagine for months,' Etta replied.

Etta twirled into his arms as Magnus opened a portal to Marrakech, when they stepped through the smells of Morocco assaulted them. The lingering spices, the strange bitterness of the snail soup, the odor of animals and people in large numbers and over it all the sweet citrus scent of the beautiful oranges Morocco was famous for.

They headed through the market to find the small restaurant that Magnus had been visiting for about forty years and settled in for a fine tagine all soft meats and exotic flavours. They spent the next couple of hours exploring the rug makers arguing about patterns, colours and designs. Eventually they found one with geometric patterns and a floral inlay, in shades of umber, rose and royal blue.

When they returned to their New York apartment they spent the evening dancing and making love on their new rug.

'Magnus you know I love you, don't you?' Etta asked softly as she lay with her head on his chest.

'Of course my dearest, just as I love you,' he replied.

'I just felt some odd looks today in Marrakech they thought I was older than you, I have noticed it happening more often lately. You still look twenty and I'm nearly thirty eight,' she said pensively

Magnus felt a rush of sorrow, so it was beginning again, the fear of humans that he would leave, that he was impermanent in their lives, that they would be left alone without a family as he could never give them more than himself. Like other crossbreeds such as the liger, or the mule the offspring of a demon and a human was infertile, unable to have children of their own it was something he could never have with a partner.

He had of course over the centuries sometimes cared like a father for other downworlders and a few humans even a shadowhunter or two. Still most of them were long gone or out of his life and now he was once again hearing those familiar words from a lover.

They slept that night after Magnus had spent some time trying to reassure Etta that he loved her and wanted to be with her always. But they both knew things were changing, not their love, never that, just what she needed that sadly he could not give her.

The next morning Magnus lay watching Etta as she slept, he loved as he always did when he was truly in love. With his whole self, always filled with hope but now it was tinged with fear once more. Then a gentle scent washed over him, roses and vanilla. He smiled and sat up holding out his arms which were soon filled with a tiny, fluttering, kissing maiden.

Etta roused her head sleepily and looked on in amazement as her lover was being kissed by what looked like a story book fairy.

'Magnus what on earth?' She asked bewildered.

'Ah Etta please meet a good friend of mine this is Nefertiri, Nefertiri my dear this is Etta,' he said as he attempted to calm the F'airy down.

Nefertiri turned to Etta and took in the lovely woman then settling near her she took Etta's hand. Nefertiri's was several shades lighter but they could almost have been sisters, Nefertiri looked at Magnus and winked. Magnus was a little shocked when he realized how much Etta resembled Nefertiri, then he understood his immediate response when he had first seen the graceful dancer in the club.

'Most pleased and happy to meet you am I Madaam Etta,' Nefertiri said.

'And I you Miss Nefertiri,' Etta replied enchanted.

Magnus had been staring at Nefertiri she was as usual exquisitely dressed in a pale blue chiffon decorated with violet butterflies gathered at the waist with a white sash. But that was not what had Magnus staring.

'Nefertiri! Are you having a baby?' He asked looking at the little bulge poking out beneath the sash.

'Yes babies sweet babies more children will I have,' she replied patting her little belly contentedly.

'Oh how lovely,' Etta exclaimed.

'More children, you never mentioned you had others,' Magnus was amazed.

'Yes twelve others very good F'airy's all pleasing, well except one,' she shook her head a little.

'What is wrong with that one?' Magnus asked intrigued even though Etta elbowed him a little to mind his own business.

'Attached herself to a shadowhunter, likes to help kill things very naughty, not F'airy like at all,' she sighed at the vagaries of children.

'Oh yes indeed I understand they really are a lot of trouble those shadowhunters,' he replied thinking of all the distress various shadowhunters had caused him over the years.

'Well you must stay here to have your baby,' Etta said to Magnus' surprise.

'Yes absolutely tell me what you need,' Magnus said after a moment of recovery.

''Flowers, lotus is best, roses, tulips very nice too,' Nefertiri told them.

Magnus arose put on his golden dragon decorated silk robe and went into his sitting room, which he proceeded to fill with flowers, roses and tulips of every shade sprouted across the room. A marble bowl on a pedestal approximately three feet wide appeared filled water and floating pink and white lotus flowers.

'Perfect Imi ib Magnus!,' Nefertiri squealed with delight.

She flitted from flower to flower inspecting each one carefully looking inside them and stroking their petals.

Nefertiri had been staying in his rooms for a month now and Magnus was fascinated with the relationship that had developed between her and Etta. They were often speaking together quietly in corners and he had to admit he sometimes felt left out.

'Magnus look,' Etta whispered to him when he returned from a brief trip to Paris.

He looked inside a white lotus flower where she had indicated, there was a luminescent pearl about the size of a marble inside.

'It's lovely what is it?' he asked about to reach in.

'No, don't touch it is one of Nefertiri's babies,' she said quickly stopping his hand.

"What! Is it an egg or something?'

'Yes isn't it beautiful and look here is another,' she showed him the second glowing orb this one inside a stunning yellow tulip.

'When do the babies arrive and where is Nefertiri?' He asked.

'She is sleeping on your pillow, she said just a week or so, isn't it amazing Magnus I don't think I have ever known anything more wonderful.'

Magnus looked at Etta she was glowing almost as much as the little pearls containing baby F'airy he loved to see her like this, although something about the wistfulness in her face gave him a moment of disquiet.

Over the next week the little pearls grew rapidly it seemed every time he looked they were a little larger.

'Today my children will arrive,' Nefertiri announced at breakfast after a week.

The eggs were now about half the size of Nefertiri some three inches, Magnus and Etta watched as Nefertiri softly crooned over and stroked each orb. After a little while the one in the lotus began to dissolve leaving a sparkling residue, the most beautiful child Magnus had ever seen rose from within the flowers petals.

She was slightly lighter than her mother with almond eyes and thick black hair which cascaded over her shoulders. Her wings were feathered like her mother's but rather than gold with white tips, they were soft blue with streaks of white running through like clouds on a spring day.

Nefertiri embraced her daughter whilst Magnus and Etta looked on in wonder.

'She's beautiful Nefertiri,' Etta whispered.

'Yes very pleasing,' Nefertiri said stroking and straightening her child's wings.

She then took out from the flower a small lilac silk shift she had placed there which she slipped over the tiny F'airy.

'This is my daughter call her Magnolia in honour of Warlock Magnus Bane my dear Imi ib,' she told them.

'Oh Nefertiri thankyou,' Magnus said

'The little F'airy child walked carefully over to Magnus and reached to him he lifted her cradling her gently as she looked around the room in fascination.

'Good, watch Magnolia whilst other child arrives,' Nefertiri said.

Nefertiri flew to the tulip and stroked the pearl within until It too dissolved, this time instead of a girl there stood a tiny perfect male F'airy. He looked very like his sister, almond eyes and shoulder length black hair which his mother tied up. However his wings were again different, gold with royal blue edges they fluttered behind him while his mother patted them approvingly.

'Hmm very pretty they are, are they not Magnus Imi ib,' she said with a touch of smugness which Magnus thought completely justified.

'They are indeed my dear, what will you call the boy?' he asked.

Nefertiri looked over her son as she helped him put on a tiny pair of white linen trousers and a soft blue vest.

'Etienne for dear Etta will I call this son very fine he is,' she answered.

Again Etta lit up, gods, thought Magnus this woman was stunning.

Nefertiri announced she was going to teach her children how to fly and collect essence of love. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Magnus and Etta ducking and laughing as they watched the two F'airylings weaving and somersaulting around the room.

By evening both of the F'airy children had a basic vocabulary and a reasonable idea of flying. After they had both fed Nefertiri put them to sleep. Their wings gold and sky blue wrapped around each other on a scarlet silken cushion, and covered with one of Etta's cream lace shawls.

They stayed with Magnus and Etta for a month, by which time both of the F'airies were the size of their mother. Magnus watched Nefertiri and saw her complete devotion to and love of her children. It was the first time he had truly seen such a thing up close. He enjoyed seeing his friend so happy and fulfilled although he felt a twinge of regret he could not have this with Etta.

'It is time for us to leave Magnus Imi ib my children's father has arrived to assist with their further education,' Nefertiri told them.

Suddenly a male F'airy appeared he was magnificent with; deep golden skin, thick black hair tied up like his tiny son's, dark blue wings with white streaks and eyes that were shaped much like Magnus' own. He bowed to Magnus but did not speak to him, each of the younger Fairy's gave Magnus and Etta embraces and kisses before disappearing with their father.

Nefertiri kissed Etta and then flew to Magnus shoulder she whispered in his ear, he nodded with tears in his eyes. She took hold of his face in her tiny hands and kissed him soundly on the lips before vanishing once more.

Magnus looked at Etta and smiled at her pensively as she rose and gently wiped his eyes.

'I'm sure they'll come back,' she said to him.

He nodded he knew his F'airy would come back she always did, but he also knew that soon everything would change again. As she had before the F'airy had helped him to understand love, still he would not give up hoping. So, he took his lovely woman in his arms, and with a flick of his wrist he turned on a song and twirled around the room with her, and for a brief moment love stopped the march of time.


	5. The Wedding Crashers

Chapter 5 The Wedding Crasher

Nefertiri was in Rome it was one of her favourite cities in the world, she wondered if it was because it was almost as old as she was. She was in Italy visiting several of her children and today they had ventured in to the popular family park. The families were playing soccer, flying kites, sitting on blankets laughing and joking. The love was tangible everywhere and her daughter's Chava and Magnolia and her sons Micaiah and Etienne were frolicking around the park gathering food, invisible to all but each other.

She enjoyed having her children with her and made a point of seeing them all every decade or so. She had been lucky that all but one of her offspring had survived. Although invisible F'airies had been sniffed out and killed by animals and downworlders over the millennia. And even though she was about 3500 years old she only had fourteen children, as F'airy folk did not have many progeny. She did have a number of other descendants perhaps a thousand now she surmised although some of them had also been lost.

She watched the joy around her and smiled, her children occasionally dropped a small bead of essence on the people in the park; the irate mother who suddenly remembered how sweet her son was when he hugged her in the mornings, the squabbling couple who each thought of how much the other supported them in hard times the bullying brother who recalled his sister giving him the last treat. Thus the peace and joy was kept, soon the they would leave, but for this moment, in this place, there was a universal kindness and love.

She had come to see Chava's latest child a perfect little girl she had named Roma, she flew next to her mother only half her size. Nefertiri was rather taken with her granddaughter's wings, which were pale pink at the top darkening in shades to a deep rose pink at their bottom tips. The five F'airies flew to their matriarch and she took each one in her arms holding them close to her heart.

The F'airy communicated to each other in their own manner without words they had no need of them amongst each other, although they often learned mundane languages so that they could on rare occasions communicate with the other races.

That night they slept in the home of an Ifrit that was an old friend of Chava and Micaiah all three having met as children in their birth place of ancient Israel. The Ifrit had a grand palace deep underneath a central part of Rome, Nefertiri lay on a tiny satin bed made especially for F'airy folk. Her children slept around her on beds of their own, at around 2am Nefertiri woke with a start.

Something was wrong with someone she loved, she focused for a moment, it was her warlock Magnus Bane he needed her. She rose immediately and kissed each of her offspring before flying rapidly out of the underground palace and into the sky. She paused briefly and zeroed in on Magnus' direction before she began her flight. F'airy were fast and powerful flyers, equal to a scaled down angel it took her only half an hour to fly from Rome to New York.

She had of course full knowledge of what was going on in regards to Valentine and the resurgence of the Circle. The F'airy always had several people in every Shadowhunter Institute to keep up to date with the shenanigans going on there. F'airy were wary of Shadowhunters as their adherence to the laws of their people often caused pain and a lack of love for others. Very few Shadowhunters had ever met a F'airy and those that did had never mentioned their tiny friends to anyone else.

Nefertiri decided that now would not be the time to announce her presence to Magnus but she would discover what was paining him so and help him if she could. It did not take her long to realise why Magnus' heart was crying out. Not only had he lost his dearest friend Ragnar Fell, but, and this is what truly surprised Nefertiri, he had fallen for a Shadowhunter!

Nefertiri watched as Magnus sat conversing with Ragnar, although she could not see him she sensed Ragnar's presence and guessed that he had returned out of love for Magnus. As Magnus sat dithering she knew she could help, she released a droplet of love essence onto him. The effects were fast, reminding Magnus of the truth of Ragnar's words, that he could love and be loved and that he wanted it again.

Nefertiri flew into the wedding her Angel blood giving her access to all parts of the Shadowhunter Institute. She quickly assessed the young Shadowhunter standing before the silent brother, he was very beautiful and she could see why Magnus had been immediately attracted to him. But she needed more, she hovered silently above him and examined his reactions as Magnus entered the room. There it was confusion, mixed with attraction and not only that but the beginnings of love were clear. Then she heard his words watched as he gasped for air, the poor boy she thought.

She took out some of her golden essence and pored it onto him, she watched as it took effect giving him that boost. Allowing him to love himself enough to reach for a person who could truly love him, that was what had stopped him, she could see he had been hurt in love. He had felt rejected and therefore unlovable to all, but her warlock would love him, did love him she knew. This lost child of the Angels would be made whole by Magnus Bane her beloved friend.

She watched as the two men kissed yes it was unselfish and good and there was sacrifice and risk of broken hearts, but they had both taken the chance. They had announced their feelings for all to see and Nefertiri could feel the good will and joy of many in the room. There was some anger and disappointment but even this would change, for she felt how much so many in this room cared for the dark haired Shadowhunter. Alec, Magnus had called him was very loved even though he did not feel he deserved it was a tangible presence in the room. She flew around the room collecting essence to replace her depleted stock and then returned to Magnus' apartment. She would stay for now and protect this new and fragile relationship, for she felt in her soul that this was the one her warlock had been waiting for and she would never let him down.


	6. The First time

Chapter 6 The First Time

Nefertiri was feeling good her boys (she thought of Magnus and Alec that way now) were both off happily having a date. She had therefore gone to the New York Institute to check in with the F'airy who were working there. One was her daughter Olympe, named from a dear human friend she had lost in the French Revolution. She embraced her daughter, and they silently communicated invisible to the Shadowhunters surrounding them.

As she returned to Magnus's home Nefertiri reflected on what she had discovered. The Shadowhunters she felt were always too unforgiving, only some of them were just starting to understand downworlders. She had helped in the past to try encourage more positive relationships between the two groups. Through the judicious use of love essence, and secret friendships with individuals from both sides. Unfortunately, Valentine and the circle aberration had risen once more.

She flew into Magnus's home hoping to bask in the warm glow of the burgeoning love between Magnus and Alec, and instead she found them at odds. She soon realized what had happened. Magnus had opened his silly mouth and told the virgin boy about his past conquests. She knew that Magnus's many lovers would be enough to intimidate most immortals, let alone a mortal.

She shook her head at him in exasperation and hovered over Alec as he was leaving. She was ready to drop some of her essence on him when something wondrous happened. He turned of his own accord and went back to Magnus, she listened to their words and watched as they kissed. She dove around the room pirouetting with complete joy, what a perfectly wonderful young man Alec was.

Then just to kill the mood who should walk in but the blonde Shadowhunter, she flew down and kicked him as hard as she could. Jace rubbed his arm briefly, wondering which injury he'd had today that caused the small cramp he had felt, before asking Magnus if he had any spare rooms.

'Thanks Magnus, for letting Jace stay,' Alec said to Magnus at the door.

'It's fine, I'm used to taking in strays,' he smiled at Alec.

'Just make sure you come back soon won't you,' Magnus said taking Alec's hand,

Alec nodded and leaning down gave him a quick kiss, he then turned and left. Magnus briefly touched his lips where Alec had kissed him before heading to his own bed. Nefertiri had not been sleeping next to Magnus as she knew he would catch her scent. So, she flew up to a space high on a bookshelf and lay next to the pretty cat that was sleeping there. The cat purred as she snuggled into its soft fur, turning it gave her a raspy lick. Nefertiri giggled quietly to herself, yes things were most satisfactory with her dear warlock and the Shadowhunter boy.

What messy lives these mortals had, and they had dragged her poor warlock into all their craziness! Alec however, seemed to be a sensible boy, especially as he clearly had feelings for Magnus. Even if he had not admitted his love to himself completely yet. She had watched as he had killed a nest of shax demons, even dispatching one herself when it got too close to him. Pure demons were briefly paralysed by her essence of love drops. Once it was immobile she used one of her quills to stab it, destroying it totally without Alec noticing. She had been taught this skill by her father millennia ago, although she had rarely employed it as killing was an anathema to most F'airy. She had been following Alec lately as his life seemed so dangerous, and she did not want his death to hurt Magnus.

She watched as he spoke to his sister, the silly girl was addicted to vampire venom. She and the vampire even had delusions of love, but it was twisted and based on illness and addiction. She would have to try to let Magnus know about it in some way. Now however she had to focus on what Alec was saying, he wanted to consummate his love with Magnus!

How wonderful she thought, and the sister managed to give sound advice even through her need. Nefertiri felt sorry for her, and determined she would definitely try to give Magnus a nudge towards her. Nefertiri followed Alec back to Magnus' home, on the way she heard him softly muttering to himself.

'You can do this, it's ok. Magnus wants to, he'll be happy, you can do this ok, just do it.'

When Magnus opened the door the Shadowhunter had his lips pressed hard against him within seconds.

Nefertiri found it amusing watching the poor boys awkwardness, Magnus was a little reluctant but Alec reassured him. She followed them into the bedroom for a moment hovering over them as they caressed each other. Magnus was taking the lead a little more now guiding Alec, which was as it should be. He was a very tender lover, and Nefertiri was able to collect some love essence before leaving the room.

She again slept next to her favourite Magnus's cats, listening to the sounds of love making in the room across from her as she drifted happily off. The next morning, she glided carefully into the room and looked at the two beauties in the bed. Alec stretched almost the length of the bed, his hair disheveled, and body the most relaxed she had ever seen. Magnus was laying on his side, his head next to Alec and arm across his lovers' chest.

They were angelic in their love and Nefertiri sighed with joy. Then no longer able to resist she flew down to each of them, placing a light kiss on their cheeks. Alec murmured in his sleep and moved closer to Magnus. Magnus opened his eyes sleepily, Nefertiri appeared briefly before him stroking his cheek she smiled and vanished.

'Thankyou,' he whispered.

He did not know what she had done but Alec was here, and she was always there when his heart truly needed her. His lover mumbled at him, he put a soft finger to Alec's lips kissing him gently before falling back into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
